


旅行星系

by AntaresCapture



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresCapture/pseuds/AntaresCapture
Summary: 爱豆与粉丝私联的故事





	旅行星系

“手松开。”带着口罩的人蹙着眉头盯着眼前的人，他压低了声线，让自己清亮而低沉的声音响彻在这片隔绝了彩灯热舞的空旷之地。

 

对面的人神色认真地加大了自己的手劲，也不顾对方吃痛的神色，仿佛将自己的愤怒和失望发泄在了对方细瘦的手腕上。

 

“哥，我喜欢了你三年多。”僵持了一分钟左右后，他终于怜惜般地松开了自己的手，但一步步地把邕圣祐逼近了墙壁，凭借着自己宽厚的臂膀把他圈了起来。

 

“我知道，我很眼熟你。”邕圣祐对于这个自己一进厕所就把自己死死抓住的老粉丝十分无语，这个孩子平时看起来挺阳光活泼的，今天怎么突然发起疯来，是因为自己来酒吧的行为让他觉得自己偶像失职了吗？

 

 

邕圣祐出道了三年，自认为无论是在舞台上还是私底下都十分兢兢业业：舞台上认真负责地完成自己的part，也会认真地给予饭撒，舞台下也可以好好地维护自己的人设，从来没传过绯闻更不要说谈恋爱了，对眼熟的粉丝会多看几眼但也不会逾矩地和她们私联。

 

但人总会七情六欲，这几年靠自己的右手解决了所有生理问题的邕圣祐在拍完一部电视剧的空窗期终于忍耐不住了。经过一系列的思想斗争，他乔装打扮后就来到了出道前最喜欢的一家酒吧。

 

他进入酒吧就感到了一阵不适，隐隐约约的烟味和浓烈的酒味，巨大的音乐声和嘈杂的欢笑声，这一切都让清心寡欲多年的他心烦意乱。他从人群中挤过去，来到了吧台边上，把鸭舌帽扣在桌子上，冷着脸思索着今晚应该喝点什么来放纵一下自己。

 

就算他带着口罩，但优越的身材和精致的眉眼仍旧吸引了部分人的注意。这是有一个青年笑意盈盈地凑上来，一双眼睛看起来不怀好意地盯着他：“帅哥，怎么来酒吧还带个口罩啊？”

 

邕圣祐瞥了他一眼，平淡地说道：“不想被人看见。”

 

“来酒吧不就是来玩的吗？干嘛把脸遮住！”对方径直把脸往邕圣祐脸上凑，一股扑鼻而来的酒气让他蹙紧了眉头，身体往后坐了坐，“还是说你是来猎艳的啊，看上哪个了就去勾引他，然后去旁边的酒店开个房什么的……既然如此我怎么样？”

 

你太丑了。这句话邕圣祐不好意思说出来，但在娱乐圈摸爬滚打了将近三年的他见惯美女帅哥，自然而然的养成了颜控属性，就算约炮也是要选长得好看的。在他愣神的时候，对方已经不经意地把手搭在了他的大腿上，顺着牛仔裤上的破洞摩挲着细嫩的腿肉，另一只手毫不客气地伸向了他的耳朵，准备把口罩取下来一睹芳容。

 

还没等邕圣祐自己反应过来，就有一只手抓住了对方不太干净的手，并用力地把邕圣祐扯到了自己的身后。

 

“别碰他。”低沉悦耳的声音透露着一丝凶狠，这个人像一头面对侵略了自己地盘的狮子，发出了明示的警告。

 

对方本来是有点不悦的，一看见这个人高大而健壮的体型一下子怂了下来，他维护自己颜面般地挑了挑眉：“名草有主还跑来这种地方？小兄弟可要把自家人管好啊。”然后赶紧消失在了人群里。

 

邕圣祐整个人都懵了：什么名草有主？这人是谁？在恍恍惚惚中，他被身前这个人一个劲地抓着手腕拖向后门，直到来到了酒吧外的一个小巷子里。

 

在呼吸到一股闷热的空气后，他才把自己的意识解放出来，面对眼前这个不速之客他心中警铃大作，挣扎着要把自己的手从对方手中解脱出来，但由于对方力气太大只能作罢。

 

“你想干嘛？”他下意识地往身后退了一步，警惕地问道。

 

对方把手松了松，随着他越发适应昏暗的路灯光线，他终于看清了对方的脸：是个颇为帅气的青年，尖瘦的下巴和略微有点婴儿肥的脸颊搭配得很和谐，一双细长的豆豆眼显得整个人很可爱，在这个近距离他还发现他的右眼下方有一颗痣，让这张平时看上去温顺可爱的脸平白增添了一丝性感。

 

面对自己这三年经常能见到的脸，邕圣祐松了一口气：“你怎么在这？”

 

对方把他的口罩扯下来往地下一扔，仔细端详着他的脸，把早已习惯了别人的注视的邕圣祐看得背后冒出阵阵薄汗，他不安地扭动了一下腰却被青年用力地抓住另一只空闲的手，并抵在墙上。凹凸不平的墙面把他手腕突出的骨头撞得发疼，他吃疼地闷哼出声，准备回以一个恶狠狠的眼神时却被对方平静得有点吓人的神情给镇住了。

 

“哥，这个问题我该问你吧。”带着薄茧的大拇指摩挲着手腕细嫩的皮肤，夏夜闷热的空气混合着他呼出的热气喷在邕圣祐的脸上，他出乎意外地没有觉得恶心，只有一种仿佛出轨般的羞耻感。

 

“你为什么会出现在这种地方？”

 

 

好像是自己的走神让对方恼怒了起来，邕圣祐感觉自己手腕的骨头都要被捏断了，自己仿佛一个玻璃娃娃被对方抓在心中，不敢挣脱也不能挣脱。他仍旧没搞清楚状况：为什么自己来酒吧喝个小酒就会被自己的粉丝仿佛是在质疑出轨的妻子般抵在墙上？

 

“对不起，我还不知道你的名字……但你能不能稍微放松点，我手很痛。”邕圣祐想出了当下最保险的一种方式——服软撒娇，自己的粉丝们最吃他这一套，每次他的眉眼露出脆弱或者娇憨时都会嗷嗷大叫恨不得把全世界都送给他。对面这位有点疯的私生饭也一样的，怔愣了片刻后露出了抱歉的表情，把手彻底松开，但脸色仍旧冷若冰霜。

 

他的双手在休闲裤的裤缝处摩挲着，体现出了他此刻的紧张不安，配合着他故作镇定的表情，这居然让邕圣祐觉得他有点可爱。

 

“我叫姜丹尼尔，哥。”青年长舒一口气，对着自己喜欢了三年的偶像说出了自己的名字。

 

“丹尼尔啊——”邕圣祐重复了一次他的名字，觉得这孩子真是太好打发了，稍微一给点甜头就会忘形，于是他趁着对方眼底还剩着羞涩和开心时乘胜追击，“我很久以前就认识你啦，是个很少见的帅气的男饭。”

 

“所以能不能忘了今晚上发生的事啊？我就出来逛逛。嘘——”他狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，希望能依靠自己的美色收买男饭的心。

 

但是姜丹尼尔很明显不是个容易色令智昏的人，他眉头又蹙了起来：“但是哥，刚才那个人都把手摸进你大腿了，你为什么一点反应都没有？”

 

他不提这茬邕圣祐自己都快忘了，说实话他是真的没注意到那个男人的动作，是姜丹尼尔让他意识到了自己刚才经历了一场性骚扰。他神色尴尬地回道：“我……我没注意到。”

 

“那这样呢？”姜丹尼尔低沉的声音直接灌进了他的耳朵里，他在用嘴唇摩挲自己的耳垂。邕圣祐仿佛被施了定身术般僵在了原地，也忘记了推开了眼前这个手逐渐不干净的人，直到自己腰侧的软肉被捏住后才幡然醒悟，脸通红地抵挡着对方宽厚的肩膀。

 

“哥，”他看着和自己身高差不多但体型差很大的姜丹尼尔用手捏住自己的下巴，“我以为你不会抵触男人但触碰呢，是对我除外吗？”

 

邕圣祐一时无言：这个私生是不是追星追疯了？他的沉默让姜丹尼尔更加愤怒，捏住他下巴的手逐渐往上移，来到了他的唇边。敏感的唇部被粗糙的手摩挲时邕圣祐被惊得抬起头，撞进了姜丹尼尔充满了晦涩不明的情感的眼睛中。

 

“哥，我真的好喜欢你啊，但我真的没想到你居然会来这种地方做这种事……为什么会选择别人呢，明明我一直在你身边，一直看着你……”姜丹尼尔突然把头埋进了邕圣祐的颈窝里，本来就穿得薄的他能感到一股热气喷向自己的脖颈，把他脖子上的皮肤刺激得痒嗖嗖的，同时大狗一样的青年在自己的脖窝里发出了闷闷的声音，委屈的语气却说出了莫名其妙的话语，这让邕圣祐十分无语。

 

邕圣祐被炎热刺激得暴露了自己从来没在荧幕上展现过的一个属性，暴躁地一把推开姜丹尼尔，扯了扯已经沁出薄汗来的衬衫领口，“丹尼尔，我知道你很喜欢我，但我真没明白你刚才在说什么，我就行程结束了出来透透气。”

 

姜丹尼尔呆呆地站在原地，看着他的神色，邕圣祐也不知道自己为什么会这么认真地给他解释自己今晚上的行程：拜托！我又不是他对象！一个粉丝怎么管得这么宽！

 

“但是哥这样真的好吗？对得起粉丝们吗？”被用力打了一拳的他捂住肚子，委屈地看向施暴者。施暴者终于从舞台上的高冷属性解放出来了，露出了不耐烦的神情，却显得他原本就精致的五官拥有了一种狂野的风情。

 

“我们都是熟人了，对吧？”邕圣祐冲他甜甜地笑道，但语气却强硬无比，“忘了今晚上，下次签售会我还可以给你多写几句话，不然你将被我永久拉黑。”

 

“你以为我在生气什么？”姜丹尼尔重新逼近邕圣祐，这次看起来在忍耐着什么，咬牙切齿地说道，“我在生气，明明有很好的人选，却要去随机挑选。”

 

邕圣祐愣了半天，思索了片刻姜丹尼尔突然发疯的原因，然后突然醒悟过来：感情这哥想让自己操粉？

 

他恼羞成怒地又是一拳过去：“你在想什么？我从来不和粉丝私联！”脸皮薄的他还不好意思说出那个透露着淫秽气息的词汇。

 

眼前的人猛地抓住他，大手刚好能包住邕圣祐的拳头，然后他看见了姜丹尼尔在深夜中露出了今晚的第一个笑容：“那哥，今晚我不是你的粉丝了，要和我做吗？”

 

“……我可以拒绝吗？”邕圣祐确实对姜丹尼尔没有什么意见，反而还对他挺有好感的，他的身材和脸也很符合他的审美，但他很讨厌这种别人占据主导地位的情况。

 

“不可以，”姜丹尼尔的笑容越发危险，“哥你见过脱粉回踩的人吧？她们会把曾经自己知道的一些东西暴露在网络上……”邕圣祐被刺激得一下子捂住他的嘴，背后直冒冷汗。虽然自己这几年一向很老实守序，但光是今天出入酒吧这件事被挂在网上就可以脱粉回踩一片。

 

姜丹尼尔被捂住嘴巴后，不知是有意无意地用舌头舔了舔邕圣祐的手指，不知道是被灼热的呼吸还是炎热的空气刺激的，邕圣祐脸上的绯红蔓延到了耳后根，而他绝望地发现自己没有一点反抗的想法，竟然有点跃跃欲试的兴奋。他听见自己的喉咙里挤出微弱的气音：“……你去开房，我等会再去。”

 

他的声音仿佛恶魔的低语，塞壬的诱惑，勾引着纯洁的少女自觉地步步坠入深渊。

 

在至少二十分钟后，他才磨蹭地走进了姜丹尼尔开的房。这二十分钟他经历了一系列思想斗争：是马上跑回宿舍还是英勇赴鸿门宴，他甚至连报警都有想过，但一种莫名的复杂感情让他放弃了报警。他心里安慰自己道：没事，不就是和一个身材和脸蛋都符合自己审美的男粉约炮吗，我好像也没有太亏。

 

就当他为了缓解第一次“约炮”的紧张心情哼起了“打开吧，打开吧”的时候，门应声而开然后他被一股蛮力拽了进去。他懵懵懂懂地抬起头来，发现自己被穿着浴袍的姜丹尼尔锁在了门板上。

 

“你……洗得还挺快。”邕圣祐支支吾吾地夸奖道，紧张地摸了摸自己的裤子口袋里刚刚买的润滑剂和安全套，安全套是随便买的，毕竟他不可能清楚自己粉丝的尺寸。姜丹尼尔注意到了他自以为很隐蔽的动作，微微一笑，手越过邕圣祐骨节分明的手背来到了他的裤子口袋里，不出所料的摸到了这场性事所需要的东西。

 

“你买的也挺快的，”他的牙齿顺着邕圣祐透露着薄红的耳垂处逐渐往下，在他纤细白皙的脖颈处啃咬，他甚至能感觉到搏动的大动脉和邕圣祐瞬间绷直的身体，然后他挪开了自己的嘴唇，给予此刻颇为尴尬的邕圣祐一点赦免，“哥要先去洗个澡吗？”

 

“废话。”邕圣祐解开了一粒扣子，他感觉自己要被姜丹尼尔炽热的呼吸憋得窒息了，他推开了趴在自己肩膀上的大狗狗，他尖瘦的下巴硌得他骨头都在发疼，一下子奔向厕所把门关上，没注意到身后姜丹尼尔诡异的眼神。

 

他在脱衣服的时候下意识地看向了镜子，看见了自己泛着不太健康的红的脸颊和脖颈上隐隐约约的吻痕混杂着牙印。

 

这条狗。他恨恨地骂道，刚刚他还没注意到，没想到这个人下嘴居然这么重，明天不打一层遮瑕膏是不能出门见人的了。

 

他打开水龙头后，外面就传来了敲门声和姜丹尼尔漫不经心中带着笑意的关怀：“圣祐哥，有衣服吗？”

 

隔着水声邕圣祐提高了音量：“不用了，有浴袍。”

 

“啊？哥你说什么我听不见。”姜丹尼尔越发憋不住嘴里溢出来的笑声，还没等邕圣祐反应过来就猛地打开门，而他手里空无一物。

 

邕圣祐嘴角抽了抽，失笑道：“你耍我？”

 

“我就想多看会哥，”姜丹尼尔手撑在洗漱台上，隔着朦胧的雾气看着眼前身着寸缕的男人，纤细单薄的身材和白皙的皮肤让他的喉结上下滚动了一下，“毕竟以前看哥是要收费的。”

 

“这场也要收费，”邕圣祐关掉了水龙头，在一片水汽中他的声音也变得梦幻起来，“所以你不要让我太失望。”

 

姜丹尼尔一下子就明白了他的意思，他笑着走向前去，一下子把邕圣祐拉进自己的怀里，他低沉的笑声像一道闪电般在邕圣祐的神经里窜动，刺激得他兴奋了起来。随后鬼迷心窍的，邕圣祐吻上了他的嘴唇，啃咬着对方的下嘴唇，在姜丹尼尔发出一声吸气声后又轻轻地舔舐着刚才用力咬过的地方，给予他鞭刑后的甜蜜安慰。

 

姜丹尼尔把他摁在墙壁上，将主动权移交到自己手上，他的吻如同疾风暴雨般激烈，仿佛是在宣泄不满和深藏的爱意般，又仿佛是在让邕圣祐铭记这一刻，体液的交换带来的不仅是甜蜜，还有窒息和痛苦。邕圣祐感觉自己要喘不过气来了，他猛地推开姜丹尼尔，在这本来空气稀薄的地方掠夺着新鲜空气。

 

姜丹尼尔搂着他的腰，沉默地看着他喘气，但他的手并不像他的表情那么无辜乖巧，他的另一只空闲的手在向着下面挪动，来到了大腿根部，恶趣味地捏了捏大腿内侧的软肉，然后抚上了他半硬的性器。邕圣祐蹙了蹙眉，他并不习惯自己的敏感部位被别人触碰，随后带着茧子的手掌上下撸动带来的快感让他情不自禁地发出了喘息，在这空旷的地方产生了回音，听得他一股尴尬油然而生。

 

邕圣祐又突然觉得光是自己爽很对不起姜丹尼尔，于是他很好心地把手伸进了他敞开的浴袍里，越过手感挺不错的腹肌，来到了完全勃起的性器。他并没有手淫的经验，只得凭借直觉地抚弄着，成功地换来了姜丹尼尔的一声低喘，听得他感觉自己硬了几分。

 

“圣祐哥这是在干嘛，催我吗？”姜丹尼尔喘着气问道，脸上带着调侃的意味，但手上的动作突然停了下来。

 

“你知道我在催你你还停手？”原本不断从下体传来的快感突然被掐断，这让邕圣祐不满意了起来，他恶意地用自己的性器蹭了蹭对方的，明确地表达了自己的欲望。

 

姜丹尼尔眼睛眯了起来，突然拽着他的手臂，托着他的腰，让他坐在了洗漱台上。大理石的洗漱台冰凉的感觉让原本发热的肌肤略微不适，邕圣祐被刺激得挪了挪屁股，让自己感觉稍微舒服一点。

 

“你发什么神……”还没等他说完，他的嘴巴就被堵住了，他再次被疾风骤雨的攻势折磨得神志不清，多余的唾液从他的嘴角流了出来，又被对方厮磨般舔去。姜丹尼尔的手也如常的不老实，他紧张地有点颤抖的手摸向了放在台面上的润滑剂，倒在自己手上后就慢慢地伸向禁忌而隐秘的地方。

 

他的双手探索着来到了穴口，试探地伸进了一个指节，直接感到怀中的人身体僵硬了起来，他安抚着舔舐着对方咬住下嘴唇的牙齿，轻轻地诱劝道：“哥，别紧张，疼就给我说。”

 

“疼……”邕圣祐倒吸一口凉气，“你……究竟有没有用润滑剂？”

 

姜丹尼尔看了看用了三分之一的润滑剂，感觉有点困扰：“用了，但如果倒多了下半场就不够用了。”

 

邕圣祐被疼得有点晕乎乎的，但听了姜丹尼尔的话后也是无语了，他狠狠踢了姜丹尼尔一脚：“现在不润滑好你还想有下半场？我让你上半场都没有！”说完他拿起润滑剂往下身倒去，冰凉的液体让他颇为不适，蹙着眉头把姜丹尼尔的手指往自己身体里塞，被异物入侵的同时他内心一片尴尬，颇有一种临死之前自己帮自己行刑的错觉。

 

姜丹尼尔被他的主动给吓到了，反应过来后眼睛一暗，手在邕圣祐温暖里身体里温柔地扩张着，嘴唇和牙齿却一点都不温柔地啃噬着他的身体，在脖颈和锁骨上留下一个个鲜红的印迹，然后宠幸到了被冷落许久的乳头后，他无师自通地舔弄着粉嫩的小点，用牙齿轻咬时，成功激起了邕圣祐小声的呻吟。

 

“你他妈属狗的吧？”邕圣祐又踢了一脚他的腿，刚好蹭到了姜丹尼尔勃发的性器，炽热的温度和颇为狰狞的脉络让他心悸地把脚缩了回去，偷偷地观察了一下姜丹尼尔的神情，发现他竟然仿佛乐在其中。

 

“哥，你蹭得我好舒服。”姜丹尼尔嘻嘻地笑着，恶趣味地按了按偶然发现的一个凸起的地方，成功的引起了邕圣祐骤然拔高的呻吟。邕圣祐靠在姜丹尼尔的肩膀上喘着气，感受着自己体内某个部位不断传来的快感。

 

姜丹尼尔在确定小穴可以完全接纳两根手指后终于塞进了第三根，被蠕动着的肠肉包裹着的手指让他忍不住开始幻想等会自己的性器进去后的体验，那大概是可以升天的快感吧。

 

扩张的过程是漫长的，邕圣祐在难为情的同时越发觉得前面的东西硬得都要发疼了，他情不自禁地把手伸向了前面，正准备纾解一下欲望时却被抓了个现行，…及时抑制住了他的偷跑行为。

 

“哥，等下我不行吗？”姜丹尼尔在今晚出现了笑容和面无表情之外的第三种表情——委屈，这让邕圣祐崩溃不已，他试探着挣扎了一下，发现自己压根挣脱不了姜丹尼尔的桎梏，只能乖乖作罢，咬牙切齿地用言语激怒对方：“你还有多久？能不能快点？”

 

“哥，你怎么这么急啊？”姜丹尼尔满满地将自己湿漉漉的手指从温暖的小穴里抽出来，离开他的身体之时穴口还挽留般的收缩了一下。姜丹尼尔从旁边拆开一盒安全套，用牙齿咬开了包装袋，然后用湿漉漉的眼神看着邕圣祐。

 

邕圣祐被盯得头皮发麻，他无奈而了然地从他嘴巴里扯下包装袋，从里面取出一个安全套，顺便瞪了姜丹尼尔一眼，他倒没想到自己的眼神在发红的眼尾、带着泪痕的眼角的衬托下是多么的风情万种。他尝试着往上面套了套，听到姜丹尼尔发出了”嘶——”的声音。

 

“这尺寸……好像不太适合我。”

 

“这是便利店里最大的尺寸了！”邕圣祐难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，顺便比了比自己的和他的大小，男人的自尊心让他相当不爽。

 

“那就不戴吧，哥。”姜丹尼尔在他颈窝蹭了蹭撒娇道，灼热的气息扑向他敏感的脖颈皮肤，他不知是鬼迷心窍还是意乱情迷地点了点头，得到了大狗狗的欢呼。

 

邕圣祐还没来得及说什么就被对方堵住了嘴巴，他呜呜叫着，被粗大的性器贯穿的时候瞪大了眼睛，缠绕在姜丹尼尔肩膀上的手指猛地收紧，在白皙的皮肤上留下一个个月牙形的指甲印。姜丹尼尔感觉自己的肩膀和下身都一阵阵的疼痛，上面是被掐的，下面是被收紧的肠肉夹的。他无奈地拍了拍邕圣祐的屁股，在他的耳边发出阵阵低语：“哥，别夹这么紧啊，我下面这个又不是一次性产品。””

 

邕圣祐用力咬了咬他的肩膀，随后趴在他的肩膀上喘息着。姜丹尼尔很耐心地等了一分多钟，等他感觉肠肉接纳自己后，他轻柔地吻去邕圣祐眼角被逼出的泪水，试探地问道：“我动了？”

 

“……随便你。”邕圣祐不耐烦地收紧了环绕在他脖子上的双臂，同时无处安放的双腿也悄然无声地缠绕上了姜丹尼尔的腰间，催促着他的动作。

 

姜丹尼尔了然地咬了咬他的锁骨，他稍微退出了一点性器出来，在邕圣祐没反应过来的时候又猛烈地撞回去，刺激得邕圣祐倒吸一口凉气。随后邕圣祐就感觉自己好像在坐过山车一般，他被动力抛上抛下，伴随着强烈的心悸和密密麻麻的快感，他被顶得头皮发麻，下意识地在对方宽厚的背上留下一道道抓痕。

 

“啊……不要了……”他晕乎乎地喊到，发现对方动作更加猛烈了，他被顶得背贴上了身后的镜子，冰冷的触感和下体的快感让他浑身发抖。

 

他迷迷糊糊地又被姜丹尼尔换了一个姿势，他趴在洗漱台上，看着姜丹尼尔把镜子上的雾气擦干，两个人同时意乱情迷的脸映在上面。其中自己看起来狼狈不已，和平时都形象大相径庭：乱糟糟的头发，发红的眼角和满脸泪水，嘴巴上居然还有个牙印。

 

“哥……哥？你能看到吗？你被我操得好舒服，你叫声好好听，能叫大声点吗？像平时唱歌一样大声，只叫给我一个人听……”姜丹尼尔动作不停，嘴巴也开合不断，从里面蹦出一些淫言浪语让邕圣祐羞得肠肉下意识收紧，差点让姜丹尼尔泄出来。

 

“闭……嘴……”邕圣祐回过头来愤怒地瞪着他，换来的却是更猛烈的撞击。

 

“你瞪着我也好好看啊，以前你在舞台上跳完舞喘气的时候我就硬了，我好想操你啊，我只能忍着，在演唱会结束后去厕所里自己解决……”他迷恋地用手摸着邕圣祐的脸，摸着他脸上的三颗星座痣，然后凑上去亲吻着他的脸，这个体位让他的性器进入得更深了，被多次刺激到敏感点的邕圣祐终于颤抖着射了出来。

 

姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐同时愣住了，高潮后的贤者时间让邕圣祐脑子一片空白，他绝望地想着：他居然被活生生操射了。

 

高潮后的穴道敏感不已，蠕动的肠道让姜丹尼尔被爽到头皮发麻，但他这时突然停住了律动，他把邕圣祐翻了个身，亲吻着他的大腿内侧细嫩的肉，然后重新插了进去，让他把他的腿缠绕在自己的腰间。

 

邕圣祐还没来得及发出疑问就被姜丹尼尔楼主，一只手扶着后背，一只手掐着腰，一边挺动着一边往外面走。他被这深入的体位和悬空感刺激得再次勃起，恐惧感让他忍不住骂道：“你疯了？”

 

随后他被温柔地放在床上，姜丹尼尔的手和他十指相扣，他居高临上地看着他，眼睛里满是温柔缱绻。他被这眼睛里的深情注视得有点发愣，只能安抚性地环住他的脖子，艰难地把嘴巴凑向他的耳垂，一番厮磨后发出了塞壬般美妙而诱惑的声音：“这是你的下半场？”

 

“这能满足你吗？”姜丹尼尔低低地笑着，埋在他的颈窝里喘着气，“能满足你的话这就是了。”

 

邕圣祐把他的手带向自己重新勃发的性器，露出了苦恼的表情：“好像还没……你还能行吗？”

 

姜丹尼尔眼睛一暗，沉默不语地开始了新一轮的撞击，身体力行地展示了自己的“还行”。邕圣祐终于不再咬着牙忍住呻吟了，他放开了自己，仿佛一朵花绽放般，致力于让自己的叫声成为猛烈的催情剂。

 

 

他们做了很久，从床上做到窗边，终于邕圣祐不堪重负晕了过去，然后在浴室清理的时候他又感觉自己肿胀的下体被细长的手指在里面抠挖着，被吓得一下子坐了起来，把认真清理的姜丹尼尔给吓了一跳。

 

“你醒了？”姜丹尼尔一反床上的凶狠劲，私下倒是相当羞涩，脸上的无辜让邕圣祐一时间也不知道怎么责骂他，只能倒在他的怀里享受着服务。

 

在一片温馨的沉默中，邕圣祐突然开口问道：“你喜欢我什么？”

 

正在给他往身上冲水的姜丹尼尔愣了愣，脸涨的通红：“就是……哥很帅……”

 

“什么啊！原来是看脸的！”邕圣祐装作伤心地掩面而泣，其实心底乐开了花，“那为什么不喜欢我们团里的黄旼泫啊，难道不比我帅吗？”

 

“不是的，”姜丹尼尔突然收敛了脸上的表情，严肃的脸帅气得让他心悸，“我喜欢哥，不仅是喜欢脸，还有很多很多东西。”

 

“可以说，你的一切我都喜欢，无论是舞台上性感的你，还是台下温柔可爱的你，我都喜欢。”

 

邕圣祐愣了愣，感觉自己心脏跳动得都要冲出胸腔了。他捂住了姜丹尼尔的眼睛，轻轻地说道：“睡觉吧，有什么事明天再说。”

 

他在心中默默地想着：和粉丝私联后还喜欢上粉丝的爱豆还有人要吗？

 

无所谓了，有人爱着我就好。


End file.
